


Half a Heart

by suchitis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, Romance, Song fic, half a heart, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when half of your life, your soul, your heart lives halfway across the world? How do you cope with letting go of the best friend you ever had? Can you ever get over them, or will you forever stay half a heart without them?</p><p>A ScoRose song-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ScoRose fic I've written, actually the first fic I'd ever written. But this is the first time I'm posting it for all of you to read.

_"Hey Rosey?"_   
  
_They were sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace in Albus' living room covered in a blanket. Rose had her head on his shoulder and their fingers were entangled in each others. It had been a peaceful evening that 27th of December and Rose was feeling the heat lull her to sleep._   
  
_"Hmm?" she said with her eyes closed against his shirt._   
  
_"What are we going to do after we leave Hogwarts?"_   
  
_Rose frowned at this question because he never talked about the future, preferring to live in the present and enjoying the moment in front of him. She wondered what made him ask such a question. Maybe the heat getting to him too._   
  
_"I'm going to study to be a Healer and you're going to start a job at Gringotts," she said but didn't ask him about the odd question. If he wanted to explain she knew he would._   
  
_"No Rose," he said straightening up and Rose was forced to lift her head from his shoulder and look at him properly. "That's what you're going to do and what I'm going to do. What are_ **_we_ ** _going to do? Where will_ **_we_ ** _be after we leave?"_   
  
_Rose wished her heart didn't know the answer. She knew that no matter how hard she begged him not to go he would. He couldn't be reigned in. He had to fly and she couldn't bear to stop him._   
  
_"Scorpius," she said softly, turning her head to look at the pattern of the blanket instead of into his eyes because she didn't want him to see the tears that could form in hers "You're my best friend and I want you do what you need to do to be happy. And if that's joining the curse breakers at Gringotts then be it. I want to be a Healer which means I'll be spending the next two years in Edinburgh. We'll still have letters right? I always found something romantic about letters anyway." Her weak attempt at humor was lost on him because after a few moments she turned to see his face in grim line._   
  
_"Is that what you want Rose? For us to be far from each other? You want me to go away?" Rose could hear the pain in his voice and she wished she didn't have to say what she was going to._   
  
_"I don't want you to leave, but you have to. And I will not stop you."_   
  
_He didn't say anything, and simply pulled her back to his chest and hugged her as if this was the last night they had together._   


* * *

  
  
_So your friend's been telling me_   
_You've been sleeping with my sweater_   
_And that you can't stop missing me_

 

  
Looking back at that night Rose realized that it was the last time she and Scorpius had to only each other. The new term started and it became a hurry to the NEWTs, there was no time for friends anymore. Why they had decided on such hard careers she wouldn't know because it was their dreams that tore them apart. Three years after they graduated and two and a half years after he left for Peru, she still thought about him and that night. She never told him that she liked him more than a friend and that she was pretty sure she would never get over him. At some point through her years at Hogwarts she felt that he may have the same feelings that she did, but neither of them did anything about it. She was the Gryffindor and he was the Slytherin, and they should never have even been friends. But when it came to each other they left behind the traits that put them in their houses. She didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt and he didn't try to seduce her with his wit (at least not knowingly) like he did with most other girls. They were RoseandScorpius, people bet on  when they would start dating. But a lot of people lost money because they never did. And now Rose was pretty sure that any feelings that he might have had would be lost in the beautiful women in Peru. Why would he think about his frumpy, redhead, bookworm friend when there were sexier, tanned women around him with those darned Latino accents? He wouldn't.   
  
But why did Rose's heart still hurt when she thought of him?  
  
It was harder when she was wearing a sweater that was just so _him._ He had left it at her house when he came over for Christmas break in their 6th year. She kept it and never returned it. Why would she? It was the most comfortable thing and it smelt like him. She may or may not have charmed it to retain it's smell. But hey! She was hopelessly in love. And this Christmas she wore the sweater in the confines of her small apartment in London after she finished her training. She smelt his scent of fresh pine and climbed into bed. She knew he would be all over her dreams and she couldn't mind less.   
  
  
  
  
 _Bet my friend's been telling you_  
 _I'm not doing much better_  
 _'Cause I'm missing half of me_

 

  
It 11 o'clock in the night and Scorpius' head told him to go to sleep. But he couldn't put down the photo in front of him. It was a photo of him and Rosey on Christmas day. The last Christmas they spent together. She had just thrown a snowball him and he jumped on her as payback. In the photo they were laughing while lying on the snow. Albus' mother had taken the photo saying something about how cute they were. His heart tugged as nostalgia filled him, as it did every Christmas away from Rose. Ever since their First Year they'd spent Christmas in each other's company for seven years. When had they become so close? And when had they moved so far apart? Even the letters they sent each other had taken a more formal tone, none of the humor and inside jokes they used to share. What were those jokes anyway? Scorpius looked away from the photo because it reminded him of the part of him he'd left behind with someone who didn't even know she had it.   
  
  
  
 _And being here without you_  
 _Is like I'm waking up to_  
 _Only half a blue sky_  
 _Kinda there - but not quite_  

  
Rose woke up at 4 in the morning, but too tired to get out of bed she simply stared at her ceiling. A ceiling which she had charmed to show the night sky- a modest version of the enchantment in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was that Hall which first caught her interest among all the things in Hogwarts because she had read that it was enchanted to imitate the sky outside, but _Hogwarts: A History_  never mentioned why the Founder's enchanted it in the first place. A few years later while walking in front of the Hall with Scorpius during patrol she voiced her curiosity and together they made an elaborate love story about Slytherin falling in love with a girl who was brought up in a barn and because she was so used to sleeping under the stars that he charmed the Great Hall (which was the where the students slept before the dormitories were made.) They continued the story through the years and made her the center of the controversy between Slytherin and Gryffindor because she was his sister (that was Scorpius' idea.) She refused to betray her brother being the loyal Gryffindor and lost Slytherin who married some Pureblood witch who kept hanging on to him. The last they had come up with was Slytherin as an old man coming back to Hogwarts to see it the last time. No one knew he came, but his long lost love was there. She had never married anyone. Rose remembered Scorpius going to continue how they were going to meet each other for the very last time and the first in nearly 40 years, when his cousin Augustus Nott came into the compartment and took him away before he could finish the story.  
  
She always wanted to know how he would have ended it. She hadn't even come up with her own ending. It wouldn't seem quite right.  
  
  
  
 _I'm walking 'round with just one shoe_  
 _I'm half a heart without you_  
 _I'm half a man at best_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest_

  
 _I miss everything we do_  
 _I'm half a heart without you_    


  
Everyday Scorpius struggled to find his clothes. Rose was always so perfect at organizing everything, she even helped his organize his dormitory (no one knew that he let a Gryffindor in of course!) And now three years later he still felt lost without her looking after him. Everything was all over the place and nothing he would do could bring back the normality he had at Hogwarts. Maybe it was just part of growing up. Meeting new people and letting go of old ones. He wondered if he could actually grow into himself, when all he did was work and look at old photos those days he had to spend in his apartment.   
  
He hated staying alone. With winter and the holiday season came memories of Rose and all the things they did. Drinking hot chocolate wasn't nearly enough fun when Rose wasn't there to try to steal his marshmallows.   
  
  
 _Forget all we said that night_  
 _No, it doesn't even matter_  
 _'Cause we both got split in two_  
  
 _If you could spare an hour or so_  
 _We'll go for lunch down by the river_  
 _We can really talk it through_  

  
  
Some would say getting Christmas off would be lucky, but when Rose found out that she didn't have shift at St. Mungo's she fought to get one and nearly bribed her fellow intern to switch with her. Though she loves her family to bits, Rose couldn't bear to attend family events where everyone would treat her like a broken hearted girl who drowned in her work. Which wasn't far from the truth, but Rose was too stubborn to actually admit it. Seems silly to let a boy affect her so much, and yet she knew that Scorpius had always been more than just a guy. He was her first love, he was Albus' best friend, he was Lily's first crush, he was Uncle Bill's intern, and he was the only person who shared Grandpa Weasley's enthusiasm about Muggles. He was perfect. And he left.   
  
Because her family had this notion of "made for each other" every Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthday party, anniversary someone would urge her to go and tell him how she feels. "Go get the boy Rose!" It wasn't that easy was it? She didn't have a war and near death experiences with him to bond over like nearly everyone in the generation above her. She only had their friendship, which now felt like was lost in words neither of them had the courage to write.  
  
 _I miss you._  
  
 _Come back._  
  
 _I love you._  
  
 _I always have._  
  
 _Please come back._  
  
She didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor. She had this conversation with herself quite often. Especially when she had a lot of time on her hands nothing better to do than think. Rose walked out of her building, pulled her green scarf closer and walked towards St. Mungo's. It was close enough to walk and Rose liked to see all that was happening around her. She didn't notice the ice on the sidewalk and slipped. Cursing her luck she got up and brushed herself with all the dignity she could muster and continued walking. At least there weren't too many people out at this time of the morning to see her fall. The last time she fell on ice Scorpius had been there to help her up. It was the last time she'd seen him. Before he left for Peru. It was supposed to be one of those "last time to have fun" moments but it turned into something quite depressing since both of them didn't know how to start the conversation about him leaving. It was something neither of them could face.   
  
Instead they walked around Wizard London, went to a cafe and ordered hot chocolate. Rose looked out the window and saw the slush on the ground and Muggles walking with their umbrellas and trench coats. They didn't even realize that the cafe stood there, much like a lot of things about the magical world they ignored. There was something that made her feel isolated from this world, inside a cafe just observing the world around her. And then the waitress came back and Rose did too. She eyed the marshmallows on Scorpius's drink and before she could make a move he picked one up and leaned forward. Rose smiled and ate the marshmallow. Suddenly all the awkwardness from the day dissipated and they became RoseandScorpius again. They talked about everything from work to families to the latest biographies. Both of them forgot why they were meeting in the first place and walked along the Thames (the good thing about winter was that no one really cared whether you were wearing robes or a snowsuit) as if Scorpius wasn't leaving the next morning and that they wouldn't meet each other for an indefinite amount of time. For now it was just them. Then all too soon it was time for Rose to get back.  
  
"Hey Scorp!" she said in an excited voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've always wanted to apparate while twirling around my robes. I think it gives a good last impression."  
  
"What are you going on about?" he asked looking at her curiously from under his green hat Nana Molly had made him.  
  
"Ok," she began "When I was little in the all stories I read people used to apparate with a "twirl of their robes" and I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"Uh.. ok."  
  
"Alright!" she continued to ruffle her robes and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What?" he asked for the second time, not sure what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Say goodbye in a spectacular manner," she said "You know, to create the moment!"  
  
Scorpius knew it was best not to argue with Rose and her antics, so he dropped to one knee with a grin on his face, spread out his arms and said in a loud voice, "My dear Rose Weasley, thank you for granting me this absolutely delightful evening in your esteemed company. Heavens knows how much I shall think about and cherish the time we spent together drinking hot chocolate and laughing at Muggle fashion trends. Please allow me one kiss as a token of my gratitude." With that he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Still playing the part, though her face had gone a pretty shade of pink, Rose replied, "Oh thank you good Sir. I must take you leave now. Until the next time." She picked up the edge of her robes and prepared for leaving in style. And she twirled, slipped on the slush, but Scorpius caught her. For a moment. Before he slipped too and the two of them fell into the wet, mucky snow. Before they knew it, they were laughing like madmen lying on a sidewalk in Muggle London. What would Scorpius' father think? They laughed until tears ran down their face and slowly they stopped to take deep breathes of the cold air. Scorpius' nose and cheeks were red and Rose knew she probably looked the same. She looked into his eyes and tried to memorize the exact shades of grey-green they were.   
  
"Rose?" his voice came out softly.  
  
"I have to go." she replied in a softer voice, as if she didn't want him to hear her.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I know that." Fear gripped her heart at the prospect of him leaving.   
  
"I'll come back soon."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"You have to go Scorpius. I'm not going to stop you remember?" With that she apparated out of his arms and into her dorm at Edinburgh.   
  
None of her roommates asked why she spend the night crying over a cup of hot chocolate.  


  
 _And being here without you_  
 _Is like I'm waking up to_  
  
 _Only half a blue sky_  
 _Kinda there - but not quite_  
 _I'm walking around with just one shoe_  
 _I'm half a heart without you_  
  
 _I'm half a man - at best_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest_  
 _'Cause I miss everything we do_  
 _I'm half a heart without you_  

 

 

Scorpius paced his study as he often did when he couldn't make up his mind. He'd been planning this for a few weeks now and only when time came to actually put this thoughts to actions he hesitated. There were so many variables. What if things really had changed in these past years? What if it was all a big misunderstanding? He went through every doubt his imagination could throw at him. A picture of Rose on his study caught his eye. It was taken in the library right before their last NEWT, and she smiling up at the camera, surrounded by her notes and books and he knew he really had no choice. Finally, he took out his wand and conjured his Patronus. He whispered in the falcon's ear and watched silently as it dissolved in silverly vapor. He took his cloak and walked out of his apartment sparing only a glance at  _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_  which was open at "The Fountain of Fair Fortune"- Rose's favorite.  
  
  
  
 _Though I'd try to getcha outta my head_  
 _The truth is I got lost without you_  
 _And since then I've been waking up to_  

  
  
Near midnight Rose's supervising Healer forced her to go back home though she could have stayed there the entire night. Sighing Rose apparated back to her flat, not wanting to have another scene like the one in the morning. She was about to go and get something to eat when a silver mist came in her lounge. It was a Patronus, and not just any Patronus- it was Scorpius' falcon. It flew around the room a couple of times while Rose looked at it with splendor in her eyes. It then stopped in front of her and Scorpius' voice, which she hadn't heard in two and a half years, whispered, "Merry Christmas Rosey. And don't forget to open my present at midnight."  
  
The falcon lowered onto her coffee table and disappeared into the air leaving behind a wrapped gift with a golden bow tie. How he had accomplished such magic Rose didn't know. But at that moment she didn't care either. Her hands were shaking as she untied the bow and opened the immaculate wrapping. Inside was velvet box. Her breath got caught in her neck as she saw the beautiful silver necklace inside it. The pendant was a star which had a blue sapphire embedded in it. A smile grew on her face as she noticed that it was a same color as her eyes.   
  
 **Tap tap.**

 

  
 _Only half a blue sky (only half a blue sky)_  
 _Kinda there - but not quite_  
 _I'm walking around with just one shoe_  
 _I'm half a heart without you_  

 

 

Rose looked up from the necklace and wondered who would be at her door so late at night. Her parents maybe, or maybe it was James and Dom to take her out but they would have just apparated into her house so it probably wasn't them. She put the box down gingerly and walked over to the door to open it. In front of her was a very windswept man with white blond hair, whose nose had gone red from the cold and whose eyes Rose recognized from her dreams.   
  
"Scorpius?" She couldn't believe it. As if he was an illusion that she would have to walk up from.  
  
"Did you like my present?" he asked looking at her with bright eyes.  
  
"Yes," she began "I love it. How did you? I mean, when.. why?"   
  
"I would explain," he said with a smirk at the edge of his mouth "But it's really quite cold out here, do you mind going inviting me in?"  
  
"Huh?" she said startled "Yes, of course come in. Wait, how did you know I lived here?"  
  
"Albus" was Scorpius's one word reply.  
  
  
  
 _I _I'm half a man at best (half a man at best)_  
 _With half an arrow in my chest_  
 _I miss everything we do__    
  
  
  
They sat on one of the sofas facing each other. Silence grew again but Rose wanted to end this strangeness between them once and for all.  
  
"Why did you send me the necklace Scorpius?" she asked quietly making sure to look at him while she asked.  
  
"Because Rose," he said scooting forward and taking her warm hands in his cold ones, "There have been things that I've been wanting to tell you for years. And it became too much. I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to deny myself the happiness you bring to my life. I want to be with you Rose. For the rest of my life if you'll have me."  
  
Rose was silent for a moment after his abrupt announcement. "Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked uncertainly, not wanting to be caught in wishful thinking.  
  
"Yes, I am. Maybe not today, but I know that one day I will marry you." He fell to one knee and said "Rose Weasley, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I don't have much to offer, I don't even have a ring with me. But I want you to know that I will love you with every last part of my being because that's how much I love you."

 

 _Without you_  
 _Without you_  
 _Half a heart without you_  

  
  
Tears were glistening in Rose's eyes. "We haven't even dated," she protested "What if we aren't meant to be?"  
  
Scorpius shook his head and replied softly, "We've been best friends since First Year Rosie, if we weren't meant to be we wouldn't be here today."  
  
"But you left!" she fought "You left, without saying anything!"  
  
"You let me go." he countered standing up.  
  
"So what? I'm supposed to bring you back every time you wander off?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No," he said trying to not to match Rose's angry tone "But if you had told me, just _once_ , that you didn't want me to go I wouldn't have! Do you have any idea how much I've missed you? I used to go through our old photos every night? I started working longer hours so that I wouldn't have to come home and think about how you weren't with me. Heck, I couldn't even flirt with the girls there because I was so hung up on you!" He stopped his rant and took a deep breath.  
  
  
 _Without you_  
 _Without you_  
  
  
Rose looked at him and something in her eyes changed as she flung herself towards him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. Finally, after years and years of anticipation he brought his lips down to hers and he finally felt complete.  
  
  
 _I'm half a heart without you._  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think down below.
> 
> Also, the idea of Slytherin charming the Great Hall for a girl comes from a fanfic I read years ago. I'm not sure what it was called, but I'm pretty sure the girl was Helga Hufflepuff.


End file.
